Halloween Events
The 2015 Halloween Event added a new item called the Pumpkin, which was purchasable at Bob's Shack for $360 Money. The event also included the addition of Spook and Sinister Wood, which rarely spawns in game during the event. Spook tree.png|Elder Spook Tree found during Halloween 2015. PumpkinBoxed.png|Image of a boxed Eerie Pumpkin that was added. Pumpkin.png|Image of an Eerie Pumpkin, unboxed. Glowplank.png|Sinister Wood was introduced during Halloween 2015. Betterspookplank.png|Spook Wood was also introduced during this event. The 2016 Halloween Event '''added very many new features to the game. Three new items, called the Dark Pumpkin, Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye and the exclusive, Halloween-only axe, the End Times Axe, were added. The event also introduced the End Times Update, which includes the End Times Biome, a new biome that sprouts the valuable Phantom Wood, which can only be cut by the newly introduced End Times Axe. Alongside with these additions, Spook and Sinister Wood makes a return, and intense fog, metal made rusty, removal of tree's leaves, and grey water was added to add more depth to the event. Dark pumpkin.png|An unboxed Dark Pumpkin that was introduced during Halloween 2016. Green.png|An unboxed Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye, that costs a whopping $400k Money. Eyeball_box.png|A boxed Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. WoodRUsEndTimes.jpg|The appearance of Wood R Us has changed during the event. EndTimesBridge.jpg|The appearance of the Bridge has also changed. spooksapling2.png|A Spook Wood sapling found during Halloween 2016. Skull Boxed.png|The Eerie Skull, an item that was never released. The '''2017 Halloween Event reintroduced the End Times Update, the End Times Axe, and Spook and Sinister Wood. Although, a new geographical feature called the Lost Cave was added. The dark cave system can be found near the Taiga including two new characters - the Skeleton, located at the end of a cavern, and the Strange Man, at the end of another. The Strange Man will grant the player the ability to fill any blueprint with one cubic Unit of any wood, with a very costly price of $10,009,000 Money. Also, similarly to the two previous years, October started off with a new pumpkin, the Strange Pumpkin. On that day, in Merely's booth, a YouTube video ID to a teaser trailer of Defaultio's upcoming game was also written on a poster, replacing the text "FOLLOW THE EAGLE". EndTimesAxeTransparent.png|The End Times Axe returns once again for Halloween 2017. Halloween_poster_2.png|One of the paintings in the Bridge Fee Booths that changed. 2f320dca0a46b984c4acb62d83a8b229.png|An unboxed Strange Pumpkin, the third of the Pumpkin series. StrangeManHideout.png|The Strange Man, a character that was introduced during Halloween 2017. StrangeManGoRound-New1.png|The interior of the Lost Cave, brightened by many Worklights. CaveHub1.png|Lost Cave Entrance The 2018 Halloween Event began on September 26th , 2018. The amount of seasonal items added in this update was the greatest of all years, including the first Halloween item in Wood R Us - Bag of Candy, and the three paintings: Arctic Light, Gloomy Seascape at Dusk and the Pineapple. The fourth pumpkin was also added to the game, named Cursed Pumpkin, colored red, and could be purchased at Bob's Shack. A variation of Icicle Lights, the Spooky Icicle Lights, was added in Fancy Furnishings as well, also being the first Halloween item to make appearance in the store. In addition, the Amber Axe was also introduced and could be purchased at Bob's Shack. Surprisingly, all of these items were made by wiki users, becoming one massive fan-made suggestion update. It was also surprising that after the event concluded, the paintings that were added previously were never removed, and were left to stay available year round. CursedPumpkin.png|The Cursed Pumpkin. SpookyIcicleLights.png|The Spooky Icicle Lights. BagOfCandy.png|The Bag of Candy AmberAxeUnboxed1.png|The Amber Axe, being more powerful than some axes. ArcticLight.png|The painting "Arctic Light" GloomySunscapeAtDusk.png|The painting "Gloomy Sunscape At Dusk" Pineapple.png|The painting "Pineapple" The 2019 Halloween Event once again reintroduced Spook and Sinister Wood, and brought the addition of the Lumbkin, a pumpkin variant but with a different structural design than other previous Halloween Events. During this event, the Spooky Icicle Lights, a variant of Icicle Lights, returned to Fancy Furnishings. Compared to last year however, they have not been removed this time around, similarly to the paintings from the previous year. This was the smallest amount of items added during a Halloween event, aside from the first year. All item additions were once again all fan made. LumbkinUnboxed.png|The Lumbkin LumbkinBoxed.png|The Lumbkin Boxed __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events Category:Update Category:Halloween 2015 Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Halloween 2019